The Administrative and Educational Core plays the key role of managing and integrating all the activities of our highly interactive research group. The aims of Core A (below) are designed to effectively administer the scientific planning, data and reagent sharing, education, consultation and administrative functions of our program, and they reflect the commitment of the 5 principal investigators to their continued scientific development as well as that of the program as a whole. Expenses for all non-experimental parts of this Program are included in the Core A budget. The Aims of Core A are: 1) To enhance the scientific exchange, collaboration and communication among all the co-investigators and their respective scientific personnel across the 6 labs of the program (4 at MGH and 2 at BWH), including inter-institutional personnel and reagent exchanges, assisting with joint publications, regular exchange of all publications emanating from the grant, and internal sharing of mentoring responsibilities. 2) To contribute to the continuing education of the program's members and the Boston scientific community at large about new developments in basic and applied biology related to neurodegeneration, via our highly successful seminar series. 3) To efficiently manage the program's business activities, including regular income/expense reports, preparation of progress reports each year, organization of this competitive renewal application, and communications with the NIA. The Administrative Coordinator, under the guidance of the Program Director, functions as the point person for all the business and administrative tasks related to the above 3 aims as they arise from the following specific responsibilities. These are: the coordination of meetings of the Working Group and the Scientific Advisory Board (SAB) and the preparation of meeting materials and any travel-related issues for SAB members; organizing, scheduling and publicizing our annual seminar series and handling all speaker-related issues, including scheduling meetings with program scientists, coordinating travel needs, processing reimbursements, etc.; assisting with distribution of publications arising from the program among our personnel as well as dealing with shipments or licensing issues related to the resources and reagents generated by the program; managing all processes related to the timely submission of reports, renewal applications or any other communications with the NIA. In short, the Administrative Coordinator ensures the smooth and timely functioning of all non-scientific aspects of the program project on a daily basis and is an indispensible part of the Core.